TDfan10 as "Owen" (Studio Drama)
17:41 TDfan10 ~TDfan10@74.194.219.9 has joined #doctoress 17:41 <@TDIFan13> Hi, TDfan10. Thanks for trying out. This audition will be recorded onto our transcript bot. You can start us off by slating. 17:41 What 17:41 <@TDIFan13> ...? 17:41 I didnt do it yet 17:41 <@TDIFan13> Do what? 17:41 <@Bigez> No. 17:41 My audition 17:41 <@Bigez> Slating means saying your username and character your auditioning for. 17:41 <@TDIFan13> This is your audition. 17:41 <@Bigez> It's in the guidelines. 17:41 <@Bigez> :p 17:43 <@TDIFan13> Are you still thee? 17:43 <@TDIFan13> there* 17:43 Owen: Well I'd love to be on Studio Drama cause I'll be loyal and I'll never be mean. I love to eat especially CHEESE. (farts) And I fart (farts more) alot. End of audition 17:44 <@TDIFan13> That's not what we asked for. 17:44 <@TDIFan13> We asked you to slate. 17:44 ooops 17:44 <@Bigez> ^ 17:44 Owen 17:44 <@TDIFan13> Okay. 17:44 <@TDIFan13> First, please link us to your audition tape and opening confessional. If you have come unprepared, please post these to your userpage later. Do you have a link for us today? 17:44 How do you link 17:45 <@TDIFan13> Is it somewhere on the wiki? 17:45 It will be 17:45 I blew it 17:45 <@TDIFan13> You blew what? o_o 17:45 This whole thing 17:45 <@TDIFan13> Why? 17:46 Because Idont know how to do anything 17:46 <@TDIFan13> We'll tell you what to do. :) 17:46 Thank you so much 17:46 <@TDIFan13> Haha, no problem-o, champ. First, we're going to ask you three personal questions, none of which will invade your privacy in any way but will help us get to know you better. 17:47 ok 17:47 Lay it on me 17:47 <@Bigez> XD 17:47 <@TDIFan13> A. On a scale of one to ten, how skilled would you say your grammar and spelling is? Specifically, one being abysmal and ten being excellent. Please only respond with a number from one to ten. 17:47 9 17:47 <@TDIFan13> B. How committed do you think you will be to attending and participating in the roleplay, on a scale of one to ten? Be honest, as very few users actually display tens. 17:48 8 17:48 <@TDIFan13> C. Do you have any issues with anyone of a different age, disability, gender, race, religion, or sexuality? Yes or no answer; if yes, specify. 17:48 No 17:49 <@TDIFan13> Secondly, we'll ask you three character questions. 17:49 ok 17:49 <@TDIFan13> A. Are you looking to establish a romantic relationship with your character and another user's character during this upcoming season? Yes or no answer. If so, please specify whom you would be interested in starting a relationship with. 17:50 Yes. I woud've liked to be Izzy but I didn't know about this that soon. So Izzy 17:50 <@TDIFan13> B. Do you plan on taking your character in some form of a new direction in this roleplay? i.e: Are they going to be identical to their show persona or are you planning on developing their character? Yes for new path, no for staying completely in-character. 17:51 yes a little bit 17:51 <@TDIFan13> C. What will your character's role be on the show? Main protagonist, protagonist, anti-hero, antagonist, main antagonist... please reply with just one of those. 17:51 protagonist 17:51 <@TDIFan13> Great. We're now going to improvise a scene. Your character for this scene is character. Change your nickname by typing in: /nick and then the name of the character you're auditioning for, with a random number after. Please begin. 17:51 <@TDIFan13> Oops. :p 17:52 <@TDIFan13> Your character for your scene is Gwen. 17:52 MysteryCharacter has changed nick to Gwen13 17:52 Bigez has changed nick to Gwen1 17:52 mode/#doctoress Gwen1 by TDIFan13 17:52 mode/#doctoress Gwen1!*@* by TDIFan13 17:52 Gwen1 was kicked from #doctoress by TDIFan13 Gwen1 17:52 <@TDIFan13> Sorry, lol. :p 17:53 it's ok 17:53 so I be Gwen 17:53 <@TDIFan13> No. 17:53 <@TDIFan13> You're Owen, the character you're auditioning for. 17:53 No I mean I act as Gwen 17:53 <@TDIFan13> No... 17:53 <@TDIFan13> You're Owen, the character you're auditioning for. 17:53 ok 17:54 <@TDIFan13> Are you going to start? 17:54 Bigez ~Bigez@pool-98-111-141-211.phlapa.fios.verizon.net has joined #doctoress 17:55 Owen: I love food so much I hope the challenge is an eating challenge. I'm thinking of Cheese soo much! 17:56 <+Gwen13> Owen, can you not follow me everywhere I go? 17:56 Owen: Sorry Gwen I just (farts) sorry really gassy when I'm excited 17:57 <+Gwen13> -_-' 17:57 <+Gwen13> Look, I know you're hungry, but the challenge is to find a key in the woods. 17:57 <+Gwen13> So, we need to find the key. Where do you think it could be? 17:58 Owen: conf* I dont think Gwen likes me anymore. 17:58 Owen: I dont know maybe in the boat house 17:58 * Gwen13 rolls eyes. 17:59 <+Gwen13> Why don't you go check in the boathouse for YOUR key, and I'll check for mine. 17:59 <+Gwen13> In the woods, where Chris TOLD us to check? 17:59 Owen: *checks in boathouse* hmmm*looks under canoe then in a bucket* Found it 18:00 Owen: No thats a fish 18:00 <@TDIFan13> We'll end the scene here. 18:00 <@TDIFan13> As you are not auditioning for anyone else, you may leave. Thanks so much for trying out, and we will message you on Sunday, September 22 to let you know whether or not you have gotten the part. c: 18:00 ok thank you 18:01 TDfan10 ~TDfan10@74.194.219.9 has quit Public PJIRC @ http://pjirc.viper007bond.com/ Category:Studio Drama auditions Category:Auditions Category:Roleplay Reborn auditions